Capricho
by Mayu.middleofchaos
Summary: Un caprichoso Kuran expondrá sus más oscuros deseos. ADVERTENCIA contiene lemon mucho lemon! xD
1. Sorpresa

Cuando recobre la conciencia me encontré esposado a una cama, al parecer, y con los ojos vendados. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido y menos lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Hubo silencio por uno rato hasta que el sonido de unos pasos se hiso presente, los pasos llegaron hasta donde me encontraba, sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí y luego toco mi cuerpo…me tense al sentir el roce de esa mano desconocida. Algo no andaba bien, al parecer también estoy desnudo...

-quién eres –estaba molesto y algo asustado por no saber que podría pasar…de pronto escuche una leve risa

-quien eres maldito- estaba enfadado, no solo me humillaba teniéndome en estas condiciones sino que también le causaba gracia...

-acaso no reconoces mis manos Zero?- dijo una voz seductora al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo llegando incluso a mi intimidad lo que provoco un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo

- q…quita tus manos bastardo- me movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar su roce pero era inútil sus manos me seguían tocando...de pronto se alejaron pero en su reemplazo sentí un peso sobre mi…

-vamos Zero…disfrutemos esto juntos- susurro sensualmente a mi oído mientras con su mano acariciaba mi intimidad y ante eso no pude evitar soltar un gemido lo cual me sorprendió y asusto...esto se está saliendo de control…

-oh que linda voz tienes Zero- su voz sonó ronca y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de quién era el maldito...y no me sorprendía del todo a decir verdad, ya que últimamente sentía que me miraba más que antes pero nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerme esto…

-Kuran- dije enfadado…el ser que más detesto de la escuela y del mundo me tiene a su disposición...que frustrante

-oh descubriste quien era- dijo complacido el pura sangre

-suéltame maldito! Porque haces esto Kuran?- intente moverme para alejarlo pero solo logre que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran más…que desesperante es esta situación

-Te deseo Zero y tú también me deseas- susurró lujurioso el mayor de los Kuran para luego morder mi oreja logrando que de mi boca escapara un suspiro...maldición esto no puede estar pasando…

-vez que me deseas Zero…ahora serás mío- su voz sonó autoritaria lo que me sorprendió…sabía que Kuran era caprichoso pero no sabía que yo era uno de sus caprichos...no pude poner mucha atención a mis propios pensamientos ya que Kuran acariciaba mi miembro con su mano…sentí que descendió poco a poco quedando así mi cuerpo con más libertad de acción que antes pero eso no duro mucho ya que luego sentí su respiración cerca de mi miembro…

-d...detente...Kuran- estaba agitado y sonrojado no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-tranquilo Zero solo disfruta mis atenciones mira que eres el único que goza de ellas- me sonroje aún más cuando le escuche decir eso…kuran era muy posesivo al parecer…mis pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos al sentir su lengua rozando parte de mi miembro, su mano acariciaba el resto de mi miembro mientras con su boca besaba y lamia la cabeza…sentía mi cuerpo arder, mi espalda estaba arqueada y suspiros se escapaban de mi boca producto de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

-kuran- gemí al tiempo que introducía mi miembro en su boca succionándolo de vez en cuando y lamiéndolo de arriba abajo...

-d...detente…si haces eso…yo...-estaba totalmente excitado, el no poder hacer nada para detenerlo me frustraba pero aun así mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus atenciones

-ah Kuran detente…yo...- kuran había aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos y de vez en cuando solo acariciaba mi miembro con sus manos…estuvo así por un rato hasta que ya no pude aguantar más…

-Kuran…-gemí fuertemente al momento que me venía en su mano…mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cara ruborizada…estaba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones no muy frecuentes en mí, frustración y excitación todo por culpa de ese maldito vampiro caprichoso…

-me encanta cuando gimes Zero…pero me gustaría escucharte diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos…- se acercó a mi rostro para luego besarme intensamente…me sorprendí mucho ante esto y si bien en un inicio me resiste al pasar uno segundos respondí a su beso con igual intensidad que el…estuvimos así por unos segundos más y luego nos separamos por falta de aire…sentí que me quitaba la venda y lo que vi una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron me sorprendió de sobre manera…Kuran estaba semidesnudo y con la respiración agitada igual que yo…era raro ver al orgulloso pura sangre en esas condiciones y más por un cazador…

-no puedo creer que por ti este en estas condiciones Zero…-dijo sensualmente el pura sangre acercándose a mi rostro para tomar nuevamente mis labios con los suyos sumiéndonos en un apasionado beso el cual se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire nuevamente...me miraba lascivamente y ante esto no pude evitar ponerme nervioso

-suéltame Kuran…-dije mirando a otro lado ya que mi rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado por todo lo ocurrido…

-no lo haré porque si lo hago te escaparas y ahora es lo menos que deseo- definitivamente kuran era alguien caprichoso…una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al pensar en el como un niño que no quiere apartarse de su juguete nuevo…de pronto lo sentí nuevamente sobre mi observándome lascivamente, al parecer lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no es suficiente para el maldito pura sangre…


	2. Deseo

Repetidas veces se acercó para besarme, besos apasionados que muchas veces me dejaron la mente en blanco ya que cada vez que me besaba su cuerpo rozaba mi entrepierna y a pesar de que el pura sangre estaba con sus pantalones podía sentir su miembro duro lo que por alguna razón me excitaba

-Zero- gimió el mayor de los Kuran en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-A... Aléjate…Kuran- dije con dificultad entre suspiros….mientras yo miraba con odio al maldito pura sangre, o por lo menos lo intentaba, el me miraba lascivo

-quería tomarme mi tiempo pero…-se alejó de mí y comenzó a quitarse lo poco que tenia de ropa para quedar desnudo frente a mí, no puedo negar que me sonroje al verlo en todo su esplendor...

-serás mío Zero- sentencio el maldito pura sangre al momento que volvía a acercarse a mí para tomar mis labios con los suyos

Nuevamente, y aunque a momentos no quería corresponder, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar ante el rose de nuestra piel y sobre todo de al roce de nuestras miembros, la pasión que sentía no la había experimentado nunca…

El purasangre se volvió a alejar para quedar a la altura de mi miembro, lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo que lograban arrancar gemidos de mi boca…

-di mi nombre Zero...-ordenó el pura sangre

-no…quiero…hacerlo…Kuran- logre articular con dificultad

-entonces te obligare a hacerlo- me miro malicioso

Acerco su boca a mi miembro para lamerlo y de vez en cuando succionarlo, acerco dos de sus dedos a mi boca después de rasgarlos con sus propios dientes lo que provoco que el éxtasis fuera mayor, mi sed de sangre despertó y se mezcló con la pasión. Alejo sus dedos después de que yo bebiera suficiente y los llevo hasta mi entrada para introducir una de ellos en mi lo que logro estremecerme por completo…

-sácalo Kuran- dije furioso

-solo si dices mi nombre- declaro Kuran

No lo diré…Ah- introdujo un segundo dedo lo que provoco que más de un gemido saliera de mi boca

-entonces disfrútalo…hare que digas mi nombre- definitivamente este pura sangre era caprichoso…

Luego de tener 2 de sus dedos en mi interior comenzó a simular embestidas que inevitablemente hacia que mis caderas se movieran al compás de sus dedos

-Kuran- gemí sin pensar al sentir que nuevamente llegaba al clímax…

Saco sus dedos y alejo su mano de mi miembro para posicionarse cerca de mi entrada con su miembro erguido…

-no…te atrevas…maldito Kuran- si bien estaba excitado no estaba inconsciente como para desear que esto pasara

-tranquilo Zero…seré gentil…ya que soy tu primero- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro e inesperadamente con algo de ternura en su mirada lo que me sorprendió y me distrajo, solo volví a la realidad cuando su miembro comenzó a presionar mi entrada para introducirse lentamente…

-duele…Kuran…sácalo- la desesperación y el dolor me consumían

-tranquilo…intenta relajarte Zero- me susurro y luego me beso y mientras me besaba termino de meterlo por completo…cuando nos separamos Kuran me miraba extasiado y yo no podía estar más sonrojado y anonadado por todo lo que pasaba y aunque quisiera parar todo esto no podía por estar esposado aun, y aunque resultara raro yo tampoco quería parar esto…Kuran comenzó a moverse lentamente gimiendo mi nombre con cada movimiento…

-Zero…-gimió cerca de mi oído y luego mordió mi lóbulo haciendo que sangrara y como si fuera el elixir más deseado comenzó a succionar cada gota de sangre que brotaba de ahí…luego de eso sus estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas

-Kuran...Ku…-gemí reiteradas veces sumido en el placer

-Zero…MI Zero…-gemía el pura sangre al tiempo que sus movimientos tomaban más velocidad

-Kuran…ya…no…puedo más- gemí fuertemente

-lleguemos juntos Zero- gimió sensualmente el pura sangre cerca de mis labios, luego eliminó la distancia que nos separaba con un beso pasional…

-Zero…ya…-gimió fuertemente

-Ah ah…Kaname- gemí fuertemente

-Zero…Te quiero- dicho estas últimas palabras llegamos juntos al clímax

Kuran salió de mi interior y luego me abrazo fuertemente, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse lentamente…

-Kuran quítame las esposas- dije tranquilamente sorprendiéndonos a ambos

-no intentaras escapar si te las quito?-preguntó Kuran inesperadamente preocupado

-no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo por culpa de un maldito vampiro caprichoso- bufe pensando en cómo había permitido que todo esto pasara…

-por lo menos logre que gimieras sensualmente mi nombre Zero- dijo triunfante Kaname quitándome las esposas…

-sabía que eras persistente pero no que fueras tan caprichoso Kaname-le dije mirándolo fijamente cerca de su rostro, estaba tan agotado que no tenía fuerzas para moverme

-me encanta cuando dice mi nombre Zero- sonrió y luego me beso tiernamente…


	3. Desenlace

Hola! Después de mucho tiempo he decidido dejar hasta aquí este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer este one-shot.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
